


Invisible Shackles

by Kurox_exe



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurox_exe/pseuds/Kurox_exe
Summary: As a troll hunter, Jim was always weighted with expectations and the ambition to achieve them all. Finding himself in an unforeseeable situation, doubt set in as he realized just how overwhelming his fear of failure really was.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Invisible Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this basically takes place in season one between episodes 19 and 20. I'm saying this cause there are things in the timeline I use in this fic. Basically, both Toby and Claire have their weapons and can use them, Jim has the mark of Angor Rot but doesn't know Strickler is controlling him, and Jim and Claire aren't together yet.
> 
> Also, I'm always trying to improve my writing so anything you have to say is highly appreciated.
> 
> A little warning: I'm mean to all my favourite characters. To those who see this warning as a good thing, I give respect.

Jim was in his armour; he and Toby were nonchalantly looking around the alleyway they were in, bored and clearly didn't want to be there, moving boxes and junk around.

Jim sighed, moving one of the boxes out of the way with his sword, “this is pointless. I mean, who lets gnomes out onto the surface! There's no way we're gonna find them,” he said, clearly losing hope.

“Hey, look on the bright side, as least we know they like to live in small spaces, so alleyways are the perfect place to look! Besides, we could always try luring them out,” Toby suggested.

“Ya, and then what. They’re so fast they’re nearly impossible to catch”

A gnome quickly ran by Jim’s feet, making him jump, and was gone before he could even attempt to catch it. He sighed again. 

“I’m... sure we’ll think of something. After all, you did catch gnome Chomsky”

“We were in an actual hole in the wall tobes, this is a _little_ different”

“Well, we’ll figure out a plan tomorrow. for tonight though,” Toby pulled out his phone, “we can keep looking for another…” He turned it on to check the time, “...ten minutes ago”

“It’s already past curfew?! Aw man-” Jim grabbed his amulet and made his armour disappear before he grabbed his bag off the ground and ran out of the ally. Toby followed close behind, “this will be the third time this week!”

They ran towards their houses, not having brought their bikes since they wouldn’t have been helpful given the task they had to deal with. They eventually made it home and went into their respective houses.

Once inside, Jim quietly closed the door and put his bag in its usual place at the bottom of the stairs. He slipped his amulet into the pocket he usually kept it in and took a step to go upstairs when the floorboards creaked, making Jim tense at the noise.

“Jim? Is that you?” His mom called out from the Kitchen.

“Ya, I’m home,” Jim replied.

He reluctantly changed course, walking down the hall instead. Once he reached the dining room he froze, not having expected who was sitting there.

“Why, hello young atlas,” Strickler folded his hands together leaning forward on the table. 

“Strickler?”

Jim’s mom came out of the kitchen holding a tray with a teapot and three mugs sitting on it, “ya, Walt stopped by a while ago while you were out,” she put the tray down on the table, “and with tea”

“He brought you tea?”

“Not just for her, for both of you,” Strickler chimed in, “I’ve noticed you’ve been quite stressed lately and I find that this tea has a calming effect I feel could help you”

Jim’s mom filled the three mugs; she handed one to Strickler and placed one in front of the empty chair closest to Jim, before sitting down with her own.

“Thank you, Barbra,” Strickler said before he took a sip of the steaming liquid.

“No, thank _you_. You're the one who brought it after all,” she said, also taking a sip before she looked at the tea with raised eyebrows, “wow, this is really… wow”

“It’s one of my favourites” he swirled the tea around in his mug.

_They’re drinking tea together. What is this, some sort of weird tea party?_

Jim tried not to let the disgust show on his face too much, sitting down.

“You have _got_ to recommend me some of your other teas, your taste for this stuff is amazing!” Jim’s mom exclaimed.

“Well, I’m flattered”

“Besides, tea is probably one of the only things I can’t mess up. Right, Jim?” She looked over to him.

Jim instantly started to drink some of the tea so that he wouldn’t have to answer. His mom went back to her conversation with Strickler before he put the mug back down on the table. It actually wasn’t bad, and it had this very specific nutty scent to it. Although, he didn’t usually drink tea. 

“Oh, I know!” Jim’s mom said, snapping him out of his thoughts, “I made a pie earlier and I think it turned out quite well,” She stood up, “Besides, pie and tea go together, right?”

“Yes, I remember you telling me about that before I came,” Strickler said.

“I’ll be right back,” she said before she walked towards the kitchen’s entrance. 

Once she was out of view, Jim started to glare at Strickler who just gingerly sipped his tea. He put his mug back down on the table, “Is there something you would like to tell me, young atlas?” he asked.

“Ya, you leaving would be nice,” Jim replied, the malice showing in his voice. 

“Now, now, you know I can’t just do that”

“And why not”

“Jim, you know that I fancy your moth-”

Jim stood, “Don’t finish that sentence. You may have everyone else fooled, but I know who you _really_ are, and so help me if you lay so much as a _finger_ on my mother I’ll-”

“I hope you like apple,” his mom called out before she walked back into the room, pie in hand, “It’s the most common so I thought why not,” she set the pie down on the table and started to cut three slices.

“Jim,” Strickler said, “Don’t you have an assignment due tomorrow?”

Jim tensed, “Oh man, I almost forgot!” he exclaimed. 

“You better get to it if you don’t want to fail”

Jim glared at him in a way that wasn’t too noticeable. He knew exactly what Strickler was doing, the last thing Jim wanted to do was leave him alone with his mom, but he didn’t wanna risk failing either…

“I’ll be in my room then,” he said and reluctantly started to walk away, being sure to give an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture to Strickler on his way out. 

He made his way up the stairs to his door. Once he got in his room, he stood at his desk, his hands resting on the surface. The walkie talkie that was left there made a noise before Toby’s voice came through, “Hey, Jimbo, you finish that big assignment yet?” He asked.

Jim picked up the walking talkie, looking out his window at Toby who was standing at his, “I haven’t even started it”

“What?! Why?!”

“I’ve been a little preoccupied Tobes,” he turned around to lean back on his desk, “besides, Strickler’s downstairs chatting it up with my mom”

“Yikes. You think anythings gonna, you know, happen?”

“Ugh, I hope not. Just because my dad’s gone doesn’t mean he gets to waltz right in and re-break my mom’s heart”

“Plus, he’s a changeling who works for Gunmar, so-”

“Right, ya, that too.”

“Well, I’m gonna go to bed. Night Jim”

“Night Tobes" 

“War-hammer, out!” Toby said before he disappeared from the window, getting a chuckle out of Jim. 

...

The next day, Jim woke up leaning over his desk with a splitting headache. He sat up and his body ached in protest against the action. 

He made a noise of discomfort, "that's the last time I fall asleep at my desk," he said to himself before looking down at what he was working on the night before, "doing a school assignment I didn't even come close to finishing…" Jim sighed before he stood up and stretched, "looks like I'm gonna have to ask for extra credit"

He went to walk out of his room when dizziness overcame him for a moment making him stumble. He held his head until it subsided, “maybe… Maybe I should eat something” 

Jim went about his morning as usual despite how he was feeling, feeling worse as the morning went on until he eventually met up with Toby in the driveway. 

“Dude, you okay?” Toby asked when Jim walked out with his bike, “you look more pale than usual”

“I’m fine, it’s probably just a cold or something," he said before he got on his bike.

Toby followed suit and they started biking towards school.

Over the course of the school day, Jim’s body felt like it was getting heavier. His head still hurt and he would randomly get dizzy, not to mention the chill and overall weakness he felt. He started to wonder if he should go home, or if he even should have come at all.

...

The bell rung; signalling the end of Jim’s history class. He went to put one of his books in his bag, but accidentally dropped them both on the floor in the prosses. He sighed in defeat as he knelt down to pick up his belongings. 

Strickler’s hand entered his vision, picked up one of his books, and handed it to him, “you look a bit under the weather”

Jim took the book a bit more aggressively than he intended, “and you’re saying this why? We both know you don’t care about my health” he said before he put the book in his bag, continuing to pick up his stuff.

“You know just as well as I do that keeping up appearances is important. Besides, I have a feeling you might want my help”

“I’m fine. Besides, why would I want _your_ help,” He grabbed his bag and stood up. strickler followed suit before Jim dizzily stumbled back a bit, catching himself on his desk.

“it doesn’t look like you have just a regular cold, young atlas, and my help may be needed if you want any chances of surviving Angor Rot”

Jim froze and looked at Strickler skeptically, “how do you know about that...” he asked. 

“Do you really think I’m unaware of things that happen on school grounds?” he held his hands behind his back, “It’s not every day you see someone like him in the middle of a school field”

“You saw that whole thing huh,” he said. 

“Just, think about my offer, alright? Angor Rot is a common enemy, and I wouldn’t want him getting to you before me. Besides, I’m sure you’d appreciate the assistance, If this troll attacks, you need to be able to fight.”

“I can fight just fine, I don’t need help, especially not yours,” Jim said before he walked out of the classroom, feeling Strickler’s gaze on his back until he rounded the corner.

He didn’t technically lie. He could fight fine if he were pressed; it just wouldn’t be all that well. 

...

That night, Jim, toby, and claire found themselves trying to lure out and catch the missing gnomes. They were at the entrance of one of the alleyways Jim and Toby had searched in the night before. 

“You sure this is gonna work tobes?” Jim said, sitting on the ground in his armour, legs bent and crossed over each other. 

“Of course it will! No human, troll, or gnome, can turn away the deliciousness of a Nougat Nummy,” Toby answered, holding an open Nougat Nummy towards the ally, an empty brown sack by his feet.

Three gnomes started to slowly come out from the dark alleyway, sniffing the air at the bar Toby held in his hands. Toby moved the bar back and forth and Jim and claire readied themselves to catch them.

“You want the Nougat Nummy? You want it?” Toby said, the gnomes coming closer.

“Now!” Jim said, and he and claire pounced. Claire caught the one closest to her and Jim grabbed the other two. Toby grabbed the brown sack off the ground. They put the gnomes in the sack without even getting up off the ground and closed it. Toby sighed. Claire stood, dusting herself off.

“Three down,” Jim said before he started to stand, “eleven to g-” Jim started coughing as he fell back down to one knee.

“Jim, you okay?” Claire asked, the worry showing in her voice.

Jim winced. His chest hurt from the force, “I’m fine,” he answered before taking a slow breath in and out, standing up.

“You sure Jimbo? Maybe you should go home and let us finish this one” Toby said.

“No, this is a team effort, I’ll be fine”

“Jim, if you’re sick you should take care of yourself,” Claire said, “especially with this whole thing going on with Angor Rot. we never know when he could attack again and you need to be able to fight” 

That made Jim think back to when Strickler said the same thing, and how he had offered to help him. 

“Then what am I if I can’t even handle a couple of gnomes,” Jim said, wrapping his arms around himself, finding the slight wind colder than he would have expected, “what kind of troll hunter just gives up like that” 

There was a moment of silence.

“You know…" Toby said, “I’m all for Jim taking care of himself, but he’s kind of got a point. They are just gnomes after all, and he’s the best troll hunter there is”

“I wouldn’t say that-”

“Are you really taking his side in this?” Claire asked.

Both Toby and Jim just looked at Claire, waiting for her answer.

She sighed, “fine, but If I notice you get any worse, you’re going home, got it?”

“Sure thing,” Jim agreed before they continued to lure out and capture the gnomes.

They got quite a way through before Jim’s fatigue started to show on his face. He really didn’t wanna go home and make his friends finish the job. He didn’t know what to do about it though other than just pray that Claire wouldn’t notice as they walked down the sidewalk, making sure he walked behind her at all times. 

“Jim, you look tired”

_Crap._

“I’ll be fine, there are only two more gnomes to catch then we're done,” Jim said.

“Exactly,” Claire said, stopping the whole party so she could look Jim in the eyes, “only two more. We can handle that on our own. You go home and rest”

“But-”

“You agreed,” she crossed her arms.

Jim sighed, “fine. Just, let me know how it went when you’re done, okay?”

“Will do Jimbo, get better soon!” Toby said. 

Jim started to walk back to his house; along the way, he dispelled his armour, wrapped his arms around himself, and started to shiver slightly. 

As he walked by one of the alleyways, he heard the clang of a metal can hitting the ground echo from inside.

_We haven't been down this one yet._

He slowly started to walk in, wondering if it was one of the last gnomes they were looking for. Once he got in far enough, a small yellow ring started glowing in the darkness. 

Angor rot came into view, and Jim froze.

"Why hello… troll Hunter," he said, stepping closer to Jim. 

Jim held up his amulet, speaking quickly, "for the glory of merlin daylight is mine to command," he summoned his armour, falling into a battle stance. 

"Ah, ah… daylight is _mine_ to command," Angor said before Jim's face revealed the mark the troll had given him. He summoned Jim's sword into his hands. Jim backed away a bit, summoning his glaives from the legs of his armour. 

Angor attacked first, Jim catching the blade with his dual-wielded weapon; His arms shook, struggling to hold it up.

"You've gotten weaker troll Hunter," Angor commented before he lifted the sword again and swung down.

Jim rolled out of the way. when he went to stand up, he started to cough again, falling back to one knee. Angor used the opportunity and kicked Jim to the end of the ally where he hit the wall, sliding down to the ground.

Jim took in a shaky breath; He could hear his heart in his ears, his head pounding. Slowly he stood up, despite his body's protests.

_Claire was right… I can’t fight like this._

Angor charged once again and Jim barely dodged, focusing on defence. He needed an opening, a way out.

The troll raised his left arm and struck Jim across the face with the back of his hand, making Jim stumble back and bump into the corner of the ally; a cut left on his cheek. 

Jim attacked with his glaives, getting blocked by his own sword before kicking Angor making him stumble back a bit. 

He made a break for the opening of the alleyway, but Angor caught his left arm. He twisted it behind Jim’s back; pain shot through it making him wince before Angor held his sword up to his throat. Jim dropped half of his only means of defence, the sound of the metal hitting the ground echoing throughout the alleyway.

“Trying to run away, are we? You’re a coward,” Angor said, twisting Jim’s arm more.

Jim let out a pained noise, his wrist surely badly sprained if he was lucky.

Jim was struggling to stand, “w-what do you want”

“You, in pain” Angor replied before he let go of Jim and kicked him to the ground. Jim went to push himself up, but when he used his left arm, he fell back down with a grunt

“I don’t know why you’re-” he took another shaky breath, still trying to push himself up as best he could, “why you’re doing this-” he started coughing again; his armour vanished from sight and his amulet fell to the ground. The sword Angor Rot was holding also vanished into thin air. 

Jim’s vision swam as dizziness took over, his breathing shallow.

Once he finally managed to stand, Angor walked up to him. Jim turned around right before Angor slashed at him. He Jumped back, his right upper leg getting caught by the blade’s tip, causing him to let out a pained noise. Jim put his hands on either side of the gash, gripping it; pain spread throughout it.

Angor Kicked him back to the ground, Jim landing on his back, “why don’t you stay down” he said before putting his foot on Jim's chest, leaning forwards slightly. 

Jim grabbed onto Angor's leg, trying to deal with the weight before two familiar voices were heard from out on the sidewalk. They grew closer with each passing second.

Angor snarled, “This isn’t the last time we’ll meet. You’re a prize worth capturing” he said before he left as fast as he had appeared. 

Jim stared up at the sky, breathing heavily. Rain started to fall, and his body was shaking all over, but it wasn't from the coldness he felt.

“The forecast didn’t call for rain!” Toby's voice reached Jim's ears. 

“Hey, look on the bright side," Claire said, her voice also heard from inside the ally, "We’ve got all the gnomes, so all we have left to do now is take them back down to troll market” 

“That's true… Wait- what's the blue glow…" There was a pause, "Jim?!” 

Claire and Toby rushed into the alleyway and knelt on either side of Jim. Claire on his left, and Toby on his right.

"What happened!?" Toby frantically asked before Claire helped Jim sit up.

He was leaning heavily on Claire as he spoke. he held his side; his voice sounding hoarse, "Angor Rot happened"

Toby and Claire looked at each other with concern, then looked back at Jim.

"Are you hurt?" Claire asked before she looked him over, sounding much calmer than Toby. 

"He got my leg pretty good… Other than that, Just my wrist," he lifted his left hand a bit before he let it fall back down, "and my pride…"

Jim tried to make it sound not as bad then it actually was, unsure if it was working or not. 

"Jim, that's,” Claire said, clearly not having expected to see a wound like this, “Okay, that's it. Your moms at the hospital till tomorrow night, right? we’re going over there"

"No," Jim disagreed, a hint of panic starting to rise in his voice, "my mom can't see me like this, t-this has to be kept secret"

"But Jim-"

"He's right on this one Claire," Toby interjected, "there's no way we could explain this to his mom"

Claire thought for a moment. She looked down at Jim in her arms. His breathing wasn't steady and he started weakly gripping onto Claire's jacket. 

She sighed, "okay, fine. We'll go over to your place, and I'm gonna take care of you"

Jim nodded and coughed a bit, clinging to Claire even more. He sunk in her arms a little, exhausted. 

Jim sighed, "thank you…" he said in relief. He paused for a moment, “...you were right… I’m not in any condition to fight... I’m sorry”

“It’s okay,” Claire said.

“No, it’s not okay,” Jim sat up a little on his own, coughing a bit before Claire put her hands on his shoulders to stabilize him. He looked into Claire's eyes, “he used the word capture. If you hadn’t passed by and saw me when you did,” he looked back down, “he would have taken me who knows where. What kind of troll hunter am I if I can’t even protect myself...”

_… and what use am I if I can't protect you._

Silence filled the area, no one really knowing what to say. 

“Let’s get you home. Okay?” Claire said. 

He nodded. Claire moved to Jim's right side so she could support his leg better and helped him stand, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. He tried not to lean on her too heavily since he wanted to appear strong, but it was impossible to lean on her any less than he already was, which was more than he would have liked. 

“I've got your amulet,” Toby said before picking it up off the ground.

“Thank you, both of you," Jim said before he and Claire turned to leave.

He put a little too much weight on his leg and stumbled in pain, leaning on Claire a little more. His leg was bleeding more than it was before, and his jeans were surely done for.

Dizziness washed over him, and he was struggling to fully focus on what his friends were saying. His injuries combined with his sickness that he now knew was more serious than he thought, made for a truly unpleasant experience.

_...I just want this to be over._

“There's no way we can walk all the way back," Toby said.

“We don’t have to,” Claire said before she took out her shadow staff and extended it. She pointed in front of her and closed her eyes, focusing. A few moments later, the staff filled with that familiar blackness, and a portal appeared. She helped Jim walk through, Toby following close behind.

They all ended up inside Jim's house in front of the bathroom. The portal closed before Claire helped Jim inside and sat him on the side of the tub, Toby not being too far behind. 

Claire threw her bag down next to the door and grabbed a clean cloth; She used it to put pressure on the gash on Jim’s leg to make the bleeding stop. Jim gripped the edge of the tub to try and bare the stinging that came from the open wound. 

“This is my fault,” Jim said.

“What are you talking about, none of this is your fault,” Toby reassured. 

“But it is,” Jim looked at Claire “if I had just listened to you-”

“He probably would have attacked anyway,” Claire interrupted, “He was probably watching us the whole time,” 

“But I wouldn’t have pushed myself either, so I would have been able to fight better”

“Pushing yourself…” Claire said, a little anger starting to show in her voice, “You told me you would go home if you got any worse” 

Jim tensed, “well, I mean… To be fair you told me I would have to go home if you _noticed_ so…” 

“So you hid how bad you really felt for the sake of catching a few gnomes?”

Jim went silent. 

Claire sighed. The bleeding had stopped. She took the cloth and got up before she wet it in the sink, rinsing it out. 

“...Sorry” 

“Don’t apologize. At least you’re safe now,” she rung out the cloth, her voice starting to sound much calmer, “and don’t say you’re fine when you're not. You’re not invincible you know, even with your armour”

Jim looked at the ground, not knowing what to say.

She knelt in front of him and gently tilted his chin up; Jim Instinctively looked into her eyes. She gave a soft smile before she affectionately started to wipe the blood off his cheek with the damp cloth. 

“Toby, can you take the gnomes back to Troll Market before they escape again? I’ve got this handled. The horn gazl is in my bag, just grab it on your way out,” she said.

“Ya, okay, you hang in there Jimbo, and feel better soon, okay?” Toby said before he gave Jim his amulet, who put it back in his back pocket, “I’ll be back later,” he grabbed the horn gazl and left despite obviously wanting to be there for his friend. 

Claire got a little too close to the cut and Jim winced, making her pull back for a moment. 

“Sorry,” she apologized. 

At that moment she started to just stare at the cut. She switched to holding the cloth with her left hand, before she slowly and gently put her free hand on Jim’s face, running her thumb just below the small wound. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, sighing. After a moment he opened them again despite how heavy they felt and gazed into Claire's. Heavy, and in pain. 

He didn’t usually get hurt like this, and anything that did happen he patched up on his own in secret. He hated it when people were worried about him, and he had to live up to the expectations that were set for him when he became the troll hunter. Being strong for those around him is one of them, but this time… 

Claire gave a sad smile before pulling her hand away to Jim’s dismay. She went to the cupboards looking for the first aid kit. When she took it out she seemed surprised by the slightly larger size, however, It was his mom’s first aid kit after all so he expected as much. 

Claire went back to Jim and set it down on her right, “You doing okay?” she asked.

“I’ll be okay. Besides, I'm not dead, right?” Jim said before he fell victim to yet another small coughing fit. He held his sides afterwards, the coughing having made his ribs and chest hurt even more.

"Let's finish getting you cleaned up, then we can watch a movie or something to distract you while you rest, okay?" 

Jim nodded before Claire got up to rinse out the cloth once again. She knelt back down in front of him and opened the first aid kit, pulling out a pair of scissors before she cut off what remained of Jim's pant leg. She proceeded to clean up the area around the gash; Once she was done she rinsed the cloth again and left it in the sink. 

“The antiseptic is in the left-back corner of the case,” Jim said, “the wrap bandages are on the right, but make sure you grab to white roll, the other one is a tensor bandage” 

“You sure seem to know your way around the case,” Claire said suspiciously 

Jim pursed his lips together, looking away slightly.

Claire sighed before she took out the antiseptic, finding it exactly where Jim had described. She set it down on the side of the tub before doing the same with the wraps, scissors, and medical tape.

Claire inspected the wound for a moment, “are you sure you don’t need stitches or something?” She asked. 

Jim shook his head, “It’s not quite deep or long enough for that. If I have moved out of the way a second sooner I definitely would though”

“I hope you only know this much because your moms a doctor,” she said before she grabbed the antiseptic and unscrewed the top. The lid acted as an eyedropper while the rest of the bottle held the antiseptic inside, “okay, this’ll probably hurt a bit”

“Don’t sugar coat it,” Jim looked to the side, gripping the side of the tub in anticipation, “a bit is an understatement” 

Claire paused for a moment, “...okay, ready?” she asked.

Jim nodded. She took the eyedropper and held it over the gash. As soon as the first drop went in Jim tensed, only a small pained noise slipping out as he held his breath, his grip on the side of the tub tightening. He refused to let Claire know how much pain he was really in, refused to let her see him as weak as he felt in that moment. 

“Sorry,” Claire apologized before she put the rest of the necessary drops in. Once she was done, Jim let out the breath he was holding. She put the lid back on the bottle and set it down on the side of the tub before she put her hand reassuringly on his good leg.

She gave Jim a moment to breathe, “you okay?” 

Jim nodded, “I’m fine,” he said, taking in a shaky breath before letting it out, “and don’t apologize, it’s okay”

“Right, okay, sorry,” she said before she tensed immediately knowing what she just did.

Jim looked at her, giving a pained smile at the fact that she said it again.

“Sorry” 

Jim let out a breathy chuckle, hoping she wouldn’t be able to hear the pain behind it. She gave a half-smile before she grabbed the wraps and started to wrap the wound. Once she was done, she cut the bandage away from the rest of the roll and used the medical tape to hold the end down.

“I’m gonna have to do the same with your cheek,” she said before she took a Q-tip out of the kit and put a drop of the antiseptic on it.

Jim just nodded in confirmation. 

Claire carefully cleaned the cut, Jim wincing in the process. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as his leg did, this one just stung. Once she was done she put a white stick-on bandage over the cut, getting closer to Jim to make sure she got it in the right spot.

Their faces ended up quite close to one another when she paused for a moment. She looked into Jim’s eyes, Jim staring right back.

“You uh…” she said awkwardly, “you said you had tensor bandages too right?”

“Ya…” Jim answered, frozen in place from how close she was, feeling as if he was stuck in a trance. 

Claire snapped out of it and went into the case for what she needed. Once she got it, she held out her hand, silently asking Jim to give her his. He gave a half-smile and did just that.

Claire started to delicately wrap Jim’s sprained wrist, making sure to add enough tension. Jim couldn’t help but let his mind wander to a few moments ago as the girl he liked wrapped his sprained wrist with such attentiveness.

_She was so close._

Once she was done, she used the little clasp to hold the end down. Jim opened and closed his hand a few times.

“Thank you,” Jim said, “I don’t know what I would do without you”

Claire smiled softly before she stood up, “do you mind if I go in your room and grab you another pair of jeans? It looks like you need them”

Jim looked down at the cut off pant leg, then back up at Claire, “that’d be great”

“Okay,” Claire said with a chuckle before she walked out of the bathroom towards Jim’s room.

Jim sighed. His mind started to wander again as he thought about his situation. 

If Strickler really could help Jim, how did he intend to do it? Was it through reasonable means, or was he intending to use dark magic or something created by gumm gumms? Could he even trust him? If it wasn’t for his friends he would have been taken, and next time he might not be so lucky. Jim shook his head. No, He’ll probably be better within the next couple days, He’ll just have to stay home, where Angor Rot won’t find him. 

Claire walked through the door holding a pair of jeans, snapping Jim out of his thoughts.

“Here,” she said, handing the jeans to him, “change into these and then we can go down in the living room, okay?”

“Okay, thanks,” Jim said before Claire walked back out and closed the door.

Jim changed with a little struggle, but he was able to stay seated for most of it so it could have gone worse. He stood, heavily leaning on his good leg. He shifted his weight a bit to test the waters of how much he could use his bad leg, wincing a bit. Answer, not much. Especially if he didn’t want to make it start bleeding again.

He grabbed the cut jeans he just had on off the floor and pulled his amulet and phone out of the pockets. He put them in the pockets of the jeans he was already wearing before he threw the cut one's back onto the floor.

“You can open the door now,” Jim called out.

Claire opened the door, smiling slightly seeing Jim standing. She put her bag back on her shoulder and took out her shadow staff, “I don’t want you dealing with stairs if you don’t have to”

Jim watched as she stood next to him and made a second portal for that day. She put her arm around his waist, Jim putting his arm over her shoulders, and they walked through, appearing in front of Jim’s couch on the other side.

He sat down, and leaned on the back of the couch, enjoying the feeling of his muscles relaxing despite the pain his leg still brought him. 

Claire warmed up some canned soup for Jim and the two ended up watching a movie that they both enjoyed, Claire sitting a little closer to him on the couch than usual. Once Toby got back from Troll Market, he joined as well, and they just sat there for a good while.

“It’s getting pretty close to curfew,” Toby mentioned. 

Claire sighed, “well that sucks,” she turned to Jim, “it’s not a school night, you want me to ask if I can stay or will you be okay?”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Jim answered.

As much as he wanted her to stay the night, he wasn’t sure how long he could appear to be feeling okay. If he was being honest, the combination of his sickness and his injuries made him felt like he could just curl up on the floor and die.

“Okay,” claire stood up, “but if you need anything, just text me and I’ll portal over here faster than you can say enchiladas”

“Will do,” Jim said, amused. 

“Sorry I can’t be as much help as Claire, but you can call me if you wanna talk,” Toby offered. 

“Thanks, Tobes” 

Toby and Claire said their goodbyes and feel better soon’s before they left. As soon as they were gone, Jim sighed. He lowered himself so he was laying on his side, his hair covering his face slightly.

_What am I supposed to do?_

...

Jim woke up the next morning on the couch feeling worse than before. He came to the conclusion that he accidentally fell asleep while watching movies and went to sit up, but he put too much weight on his wrist and fell back down, pain going through his whole hand. He sat up again making sure not to use his bad wrist this time, a chill going down his spine.

_It’s cold._

He checked his phone to see the time.

_It’s almost one o'clock?!_

He must have been exhausted. Not only did he fall asleep on the couch, but he also never slept in this late. 

There was a knock on the door. Jim stood up and his head instantly started swimming. He was slightly shaking all over and his limbs felt like jelly. A headache pounded in his head that was quickly getting worse and his whole body ached. Jim probably shouldn’t have been standing if he was being honest. He shifted his weight a bit to see if his leg would be okay enough to walk. It wasn’t as bad as last night, but he really needed to take some pain killers or something.

He limped over to the door, opening it and peeking out, trying to hide his injuries as much as possible.

“Good afternoon young atlas,” Strickler said standing outside the door, his hands held behind his back. 

“What are _you_ doing here,” Jim more demanded than asked as he tried to focus on strickler’s face.

“I’m simply here to see if you would like to take up my offer to help you, and by looking at your eyes and the colour of your face I’d say you look like you need it”

Jim looked to the side. He never thought he would seriously contemplate hearing Strickler out, but here he was.

“How?” He asked.

“I thought you would never ask,” Strickler said with a smile, “mind if I come in?”

Jim opened the door the rest of the way, limping back with it. Strickler stepped inside before Jim closed the door, making sure to stay holding onto the handle for support, the changelings back staying turned towards him.

“Your mother isn’t home, correct?” Strickler asked.

“And you know that why?”

“She told me. now,” Strickler turned around before he looked Jim up and down, “you look like you lost a fight,” Jim looked away from strickler’s gaze, not wanting to admit he was right in any way. Strickler sighed, “this is what I was talking about. In your state, you will not be able to defend yourself or your friends whom you care so dearly for. And on top of that, your symptoms are from something that does not simply go away” 

“Well if you know so much about it then what is it” 

“I don’t remember the name, but I know how to help”

Jim fell into another coughing fit. He made sure he stayed holding onto the door handle as he fell to his knees, his legs not having been able to keep him from falling to the ground. Strickler reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a seethed knife with a black handle, but before he did anything else, Jim’s coughing stopped. He started to try and catch his breath, his breathing Shakey and his chest hurting. 

Strickler unsheathed the knife to reveal a green emerald coloured blade that glowed for a moment upon being exposed to the air. Jim looked up at Strickler with the knife in his hand and a surge of fear went through him. He tried to stand up, but his injured leg gave out on him, causing him pain and making him fall back to the ground.

“No need to fret young atlas,” Strickler said, starting to walk closer to Jim.

Jim let go of the door handle, his back against the door as Strickler knelt in front of him.

"You have acquired a non-contagious illness only known by trolls and changelings. How I don't know but," He showed off the knife, “this knife is magic, and the medicine you need if you wish to be strong enough to not lose to Angor Rot. One cut will relieve you from all your symptoms for a limited time and will eventually make your illness go away entirely. Of course, that means every once and a while you’ll have to come to me for this purpose until it is gone, but I believe that not dying would be worth it in the end”

_Not dying? Is he talking about Angor Rot or the illness?_

“...Is this dark magic?” Jim asked skeptically. 

“Yes, but it’s also the only cure,” Strickler held out his hand, "you'll have to put your differences aside. If Angor Rot doesn't do you in, this will" 

Jim thought for a moment. He could barely even stand, and if Strickler had wanted to kill him right then and there, he could without even having to change into his troll form. 

Jim hesitantly held out his hand as well, expecting Strickler to just make a small cut on his palm. Strickler grabbed Jim’s wrist, turned his arm palm down, and pulled him closer before he made a cut on his arm close to Jim’s sleeve. Jim winced and made a little noise, holding his breath. He turned his head away, not wanting Strickler to have the satisfaction of seeing his face. 

The blood from the cut ran over his arm, dripping onto the floor between his legs. The cut had been a little deeper than anticipated, but nothing too bad.

After a few seconds, a green glow appeared from the knife. With just his eyes, Jim looked over at it, and any blood that was on the knife got sucked into it and disappeared. The glowing stopped, and at that moment, all of Jim's symptoms seemed to vanish into thin air. He looked up at Strickler in surprise, looked at the knife, and then back at Strickler.

“See?” Strickler said, seething the knife “what did I say”

“Huh…” Jim said as Strickler stood and put the knife back in the pocket he got it from.

He held out his hand for Jim to take.

Jim took his hand and Strickler helped him stand, “although, you’re responsible for taking care of your own wounds. I’ll see you Monday?”

“Ya, sure…” Jim said before opening the door, still flabbergasted. 

Strickler walked out the door, but before he could get too far, Jim stuck his head out, “hey uh… thanks”

Strickler just waved him off as he walked away. Jim closed the door right after that. 

He looked at his good hand and opened and closed it a few times. He felt as if he was dying a few moments ago...

_This is insane._

  
  
  



End file.
